1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a latching mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A committee called SFF is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. When formed in 1990, the original goals were limited to define de facto mechanical envelopes within disk drives can be developed to fit compact computer and other small products. Specification SFF-8087 defines physical interface and general performance requirements of the mating interface for a Compact Multilane Connector which is designed for using in high speed serial interconnect applications at speeds up to 10 Giga-bits/second. The Compact Multilane Connector defined in the SFF-8087 comprises a printed circuit board, a plurality of high-speed cables and low-speed wires respectively electrically connected with the printed circuit board to form a plurality of junctions therebetween, a PVC housing overmolding to the printed circuit board and the cables. The PVC housing comprises a rectangular body portion enclosing the junctions and a pair of tongue portions respectively extending forwardly from the body portion. The front portion of the printed circuit board is exposed between the pair of tongue portions for electrically connecting with a complementary connector. The Compact Multilane Connector also comprises a latching member assembled to a top surface of the body portion of the housing for latching with the complementary connector.
The latching member is pushed downwardly to detach the connector from the complementary connector. However, it may be inconvenient to operate the aforementioned connector, as dimension of the connector is decreased and or limited space for user's hand.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is desired to address the problems stated above.